Desire
by TwoSmiles
Summary: This is Damon's desire, is it Elena's too? A random one shot of Damon and Elena **Lemons**


_Credit goes to _PolkaDotButterfly_ - she is giving up some of her stories and so I am posting some for her with her full permission!_

_Just a random one shot which has some sexual content! _

_Hope you enjoy– I own nothing Vampire Diaries! _

Desire

As they stood together on the front porch, they looked like any other couple saying goodnight with a kiss. Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore were no normal couple – in fact they weren't even a couple at all. But tonight, Elena seemed to forget who her real boyfriend was – at least for that moment - as she was drawn in by Damon's alluring bad boy charm and seductive dark eyes. Elena knew it was wrong, yet she didn't push away because just for that moment it felt so right.

After what seemed like a life time pressed against Damon's firm lips, she quickly drew breath as she stepped backed, ashamed.

"I shouldn't have done that," Elena said quickly, as she looked up to meet Damon's eyes, but quickly averted her them when she saw lust sparkling his.

"Why not?" Damon asked, in his usual cool tone.

"Stefan..." Elena whispered. What had she done? She had kissed her boyfriend's brother! A brother who had caused more trouble than he was worth, but despite that she knew there was something between them. Even if she struggled to admit it to herself.

As if reading her mind Damon echoed her thoughts. "You just as good as admitted that you feel something between us," he said, as he placed his hand on her cheek and gently moved her head so she was now looking at him.

"I am with Stefan," Elena concluded firmly. Damon brushed his hand over her hair, his eyes burning with something Elena had never seen in Damon before; passion. "This was a mistake," she added in a shaky breath.

For a fraction of a second Damon looked hurt, but quickly replaced his emotions with a lustful smile. "You enjoyed it though," he said with confidence.

Elena backed up and stepped away from him, turning towards the front door. Damon chuckled after her. "Do you always run away from the truth?"

Elena stopped. _What was the truth_, she asked herself. Did she enjoy the kiss with Damon? No, of course not, she was with Stefan.

_But_, a little voice pitched in as she unlocked the front door_, you didn't exactly push him away like the other times that he had tried it on with you._

Elena was confused, she couldn't think, her mind was tangled, and she felt unbelievably guilty for what she had just done.

"I'll take that as a yes," Damon said as he followed her inside, but Elena tried to shut the door on him. Being a vampire, Damon was quicker, and before she could even see what happened, Damon was inside the house and the front door was shut.

"Get out," Elena demanded. "Now, or I'll..." She couldn't think of a way to finish that sentence. She was a human; she couldn't make him do anything.

"Or you'll what? Call my brother?" Damon jeered with a huge smile. "I dare you to. In fact, let me call him; let me tell him what we were just doing. I am sure he will be thrilled!" Damon raised his eyebrows in a mocking way. Elena drew in a breath and turned toward the stairs.

"Fine," she said. "Stay, do you what you like – what do I care?" She took three steps up but Damon was suddenly in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't be like that," he said softly. Elena tried to move around him but he blocked her way. "I'm sorry?" It was a question and Elena laughed out loud. "Hey don't laugh; I am not used to making apologies." Damon smirked, then his face become serious. "I will leave, but first tell me: do you have any feelings for me at all?"

Elena was uncomfortable and she refused to meet Damon's eyes, instead looking past him seeing only the stairs. "I don't want to talk about this," she said quietly. "Please just let me past."

"Not until you answer my question."

Elena sighed and looked at her feet. What could she say just to make him go away? Would she be able to tell the truth, even though she wasn't quite sure what that even was? Did she like Damon as more than just her boyfriend's very annoying and obnoxious older brother? She wasn't sure. She wanted so badly to say no, but she knew it would be a lie. Sure she liked Damon, she understood him, she could see that he wasn't as bad as Stefan constantly made him out to be, and saw sides to him that made him seem almost human.

But other than that, did she have stronger feelings for him, so stronger that she wanted to do more than kiss him just minutes ago on the porch. Elena's heart was beating fast. She didn't like to think about this, not now and especially because she loved Stefan and didn't want to hurt him.

"Well?" Damon was waiting. He didn't sound impatient, he wasn't demanding an answer, but Elena could tell he genuinely wanted to know.

"I don't know, Damon," she admitted. "I like you...but I love Stefan." That sounded like a good answer, but Damon shook his head.

"That's not what I asked, Elena. I want to know if you have feelings for _me_."

Elena huffed. "I don't know, Damon," she said heavily. "I don't know what you want me to tell you because whatever I say is going to make me feel bad no matter what."

"Feel bad?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"If I say 'yes' then I will feel guilty towards Stefan, but if I saw 'no' then I will feel guilty toward you. I don't want to hurt either of you, and to be honest I don't really know how I feel – that's my answer."

Damon nodded thoughtfully. He leaned towards Elena, and her breathing hitched.

"If you didn't have feelings for me, would you allow me to do this," he whispered, as he hovered above her lips, and then leaned closer to meet them. It was a soft intimate kiss, and heat rolled through Elena like wild fire.

Damon pulled away but lingered over her now fiery lips. "You didn't pull away," Damon noted. Elena was frozen, she couldn't seem to move or find her voice. "What about if I do this?" Damon inched back to Elena's lips, kissing her softly for a minute then building up the heat, pressing firmer and quicker. Elena didn't reject him, not even when he wrapped his arms around her.

Damon's hands moved furiously all over Elena's body. It was if he had grown extra arms. He scrunched her hair as he pulled her closer to him, then suddenly Elena was off her feet and was straddling his waist.

Damon was kissing her deeply, her breathing was ragged and she responded to every little touch. She knew it was wrong but she didn't stop him. "The bed room?" Damon breathed as he pulled apart for a second.

"Jeremy? Jenna?" Elena replied, hovering over his mouth. Damon cocked his head to the side then shook it. "No one home," he said and before Elena could decide anything they were in her room.

Damon laid Elena on the bed and began kissing her again. His hands moved all down her body, caressing her side, snaking down her hip then across her thigh. Elena breathed in, parting their lips and titled her head back. Her heart was beating so fast. The burning sensation was travelling all down her, making her feel like a different person.

Damon started kissing her neck, and when he reached the crook of her neck, Elena moaned softly. Damon smiled in response and continued to kiss her softly there before moving on to her collar bone.

Before she knew it, Damon was pulling her top up and lifted it over her head. She didn't stop him; in fact she began to unbuckle his belt in return. When her top was off, Damon began kissing her chest, past her breasts and down her stomach. He trailed her body with slow kisses, building the heat that passed between him and when he ran out of body he trailed back up.

Elena took off Damon shirt, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sat up and returned the kisses, kissing his neck, his chest – all the way down to his unzipped jeans.

"Take them off," she breathed. She sat up and in a blink of an eye Damon's jeans fell to the floor. Damon pressed himself against Elena, pushed her back on the bed.

He stared into her eyes as he began to peel off her own jeans. He did it slowly, never looking away from her. When they too were on the floor, he came back up and began kissing her again. His hand strayed down her body, stroking her skin as he went and when he came to as far as he could, he fingered over the top of her pink lace panties. Elena's breathing was erratic, her skin was on fire and her heart was beating frantically. She had never felt this way, not even with Stefan.

"Do it," she coaxed, giving him permission. Slowly, Damon slid inside her panties and she sucked in a breath when she felt a finger thrust inside her. She tilted her head back, and sighed deeply. Damon began to kiss her, and she lost herself when he worked his way down to the crook of her neck.

He lingered there, and she felt as if she could read his mind. He wanted his own pleasure. When Elena looked Damon in the eye she saw burning bloodlust and desire.

"Do it," she repeated for a second time. Damon bore his intense eyes into hers. He hesitated. "Do it," she said more firmly.

Damon kept up the rhythm between her thighs, but brought himself up closer and pressed his body next to her. He didn't drop his graze until he bent over her neck. Elena heard him breathe deeply, and then she felt the sting when his teeth pierced her neck. She let out a small cry of pleasure.

Elena closed her eyes, and relaxed. She enjoyed the pull every time Damon sucked on her neck. She felt the bubbling heat between her thighs and she enjoyed the ecstasy of it all.

When Damon let go, he had blood all over his mouth but it didn't repulse Elena. Damon pulled his hand free from below her and reached down and pulled off his boxers. Elena slid off her panties and dropped them off the bed. Damon straddled over her and his gaze burned deep into Elena.

"I know you felt the same," he whispered softly. Elena was so lost in the lust of it all, she had no idea she could feel like this. She had no idea how strongly she felt for Damon. He made her feel things in places that she didn't even know she could feel things.

When Damon entered her, she arched her back and sighed deeply. Damon made a cry of pleasure and leaner over Elena's body and kissed the side of her mouth, blood still stained on his lips.

"We could have this forever," he whispered, then moved back down to Elena's neck on the other side and bit again, but this time it was different, this time there was pain. Elena felt the blood run down her body. She breathed in, but not in pleasure.

"Damon?" she called before Damon bent down and sucked the wound. After a minute he sat up, still on top of her. He looked into her eyes with a smile before he put his wrists to his lips and bit. Blood spilled off his arm and onto Elena's naked body.  
"Damon, what are you doing?" she cried. Damon didn't answer, but put his bleeding wrist to Elena's mouth.

Elena turned her head. "No...Stop..."

But she felt the warm red liquid trickle down her throat. Damon thrust himself inside her harder, and leaned his head back. "We can have this forever," he repeated, as he trust harder.

Elena couldn't help but cry in pleasure again, the pressure inside her building up. It built up and built up and finally; she felt as if she would explode. She cried out at the same time as Damon and her breathing became ragged. Her heart tumbled in her chest and Damon laughed softly. He got off her and lay on his side next to her. He stroked her face with his thumb.

"Mmm," he breathed. "That was...incredible." Elena couldn't speak just yet.

When her skin had stopped bubbling, Elena turned on her side to meet Damon. "What was with you giving me blood?" she asked. She hadn't asked for it, she didn't really want it either.

Damon gave her a soft look. He lingered in her eyes for a moment, then smiled apologetic. "I never learned to share," he said so quietly that Elena barley heard him even though they were practically touching. "Forgive me..." Damon sat up and took Elena by the side of the neck. She sat up too, and questioned him with a glance. "I'm sorry," he said before he then twisted hard on her neck, and with a defined snap Elena fell limp in his arms.

Elena woke up suddenly with frightened gasp. She sat up in her bed and panted. She looked around her almost darkened room. She ran her fingers through her hair and placed a hand over her thudding heart.

_What a dream,_ she thought to herself_. Almost too real._

She had never had a sex dream before, but that had been one hell of a sex dream and it had felt so real. She could still feel the warmth of the heat that rolled over her as Damon touched her softly, she could still taste the essence of Damon in her mouth and she still felt all tingly when he touched her...

She felt a tinge of guilt that it had been with Damon, and not with Stefan, and as she re-called the dream in more detail, she blushed deeply.

"My God," she whispered out loud, as more details came to her. "Damon killed me."

She remembered the blood, and she remembered Damon sapping her neck. That was when she had woken up suddenly in a dizzy fright. "Thank God, it wasn't real." Elena pushed her bed covers away from her and got out of bed. She needed something to drink to wash away the erotic dream, which had ended in a nightmare. But before she could open her bedroom door and gasped and stumbled back.

There was a figure in front of her and she didn't need the light to tell who it was.

"Damon," she said fiercely. She paused and it dawned on her that her dream actually wasn't a dream, it was a projection. "You put that in my head?"

Damon laughed softly. "Did you like it?" he asked casually as he flicked the light switch on beside him.

Elena stood back and crossed her arms over her chest. "You bastard," she said through gritted teeth. "You devious, conniving little...pervert!" She couldn't think of what else to say, she was too mad.

Damon just stood there smiling. "Oh come on, Elena, you can't deny you enjoyed it," he smirked "I just wanted to give you a taste of what you could have if you were with me. Leave my brooding, boring brother and join me. You know you love me really."

Elena made a furious noise. "Damon, you are sick and I hate you guts, now get out or I will phone Stefan and tell him what you did!"

Damon laughed. "Ohhh, scared!"

"I mean it, Damon, get out now!"

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, Elena, it was just a joke, no need to get your panties in a twist." Damon wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Elena threw up her hands. "A joke? You call getting into my head, planting sex dreams into my mind, a joke?" Then something occurred to her. How had he got into her head? She had the necklace that Stefan gave her, a necklace full of vervain...

Elena touched her chest automatically, but the necklace was gone. She spun on the spot and searched with her eyes to see where it was. Something glinted to her from her bed and she walked over to find her necklace between her pillow and the bed. She glared back at Damon, accusation in her eyes.

Damon held his hands up innocently. "Don't blame me," he said. "Blame Stefan for giving you a necklace that is older than him!"

Elena inspected the necklace and found that the clasp was broken. It must have fallen off while she was sleeping. She sat on her bed, unsure what to do.

"Why did you kill me?" she asked curiously, looking up at Damon who was leaning against her wall.

Damon averted his eyes to the ceiling. "Because I wanted you to myself," he replied after a moment. "I don't like to share, and you were with Stefan..._are_ with Stefan," he added, correcting himself.

"Would you really just kill me?"

Damon looked long and hard at Elena. "No," he answered. "As much as I want you to myself, I wouldn't just kill you."

"At least you're honest," Elena mumbled. She thought about the dream again and it sent shivers down her spin. But not because she was horrified, but something else was there, she just didn't know what.

"It wasn't all me you know," Damon said after a while. Elena looked at him. "The projection dream thing. I worked with feelings and emotions that were already in your head."

He wasn't smirking, or leering, and Elena knew he was telling the truth. She felt her face flush red and she looked away quickly.

"Whether you say it out loud or not," Damon said. "You do have feelings for me."  
Damon walked over to her slowly. He stopped by Elena and tucked her long silk hair behind her ear. "I won't ever do that again," he said quietly. "But I just thought it I could leave you something to think about."

He leaned down and kissed Elena lightly on the cheek. Elena looked up feeling dizzy and out of sorts, but Damon was gone and the room was empty.


End file.
